AxA Crossover
Featured Duels Hana vs Furiko Turn 1: Hana * Special Summons "Zacheus". * Normal Summons "Acis". * Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Furiko * Sets the Pendulum Scales with "Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior" and "Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior". * Pendulum Summons "Aether, the Evil Empowering Dragon", "Ventdra, the Empowered Warrior" and "Blue Dragon Summoner". ** Activates the effect of "Aether" to banish "Zacheus". *** Hana activates the effect of "Acis", and the effect goes to himself instead, who is banished. * Attacks and destroys "Zacheus" with "Ventdra". ** Hana activates her face-down "Titanic Spirit", adding 1 "Titan" to her hand. * Attacks directly with "Blue Dragon Summoner" and "Aether" ** Hana Special Summons "Bastian" from her hand. *** Furiko cancels the attack and ends her Battle Phase. "Bastian" vanishes. * Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Hana * Activates "Titanic Valor", Special Summoning "Bastian" back with its effects negated, negating Furiko's Pendulum Effects as well. Furiko draws 1 card. * Normal Summons "Satyr". * Attacks and destroys "Ventdra" with "Bastian" (Furiko 4000 → 3700). * Attacks and destroys "Blue Dragon Summoner" with "Satyr" (Furiko 3700 → 3500). * Activates "Warrior's Tactics", returning "Bastian" to her hand and reducing the ATK of "Aether" to zero. * Special Summons "Bastian" back, who attacks and destroys "Aether" (Furiko 3500 → 1200). Turn 4: Furiko * Normal Summons "Red Sparrow Summoner". * Sets 1 card. Turn 5: Hana * Activates her face-down "Empowered Summon" and "Frenetic Battle". * (Hana uses "God-Speed Overlay" to make "Calisto" and switch himself to Defense Position) * (Hana uses "Titan Swap" to make "Fausto" and perform a winning combo) Sosuke vs. Shijima Turn 1: Sosuke * Activates "Contract Interest". * Activates "Crossroads Ritual", tributing "Djinn Presider of Rituals" to Summon "Contract Djinn", and activates her effect (Sosuke 4000 → 3700). ** "Contract Interest" gains a counter. * Sets 1 card. Turn 2: Shijima * Activates "Deskbot Base". * Normal Summons "Deskbot 002". * Activates "Machine Duplication", Special Summoning two more. ** Their effects activate. Shijima searches for "Deskbot 005" and "Deskbot 008". * Sets his Pendulum Scales with "Deskbot 005" and "Deskbot 008", Pendulum Summoning two "Deskbot 003" from his hand. * Activates the effect of one "003" on itself (ATK 6500). * Activates the effect of the second "003" on the first "003" (ATK 10500). * Attacks "Contract Djinn" with the powered-up "003". Sosuke activates his face-down "Ritual Zone", negating the effects of all "Deskbots" and thus bringing all of their ATKs to 1000. The attack continues and "003" is destroyed (Shijima 4000 → 3600). ** Since "Contract Djinn" destroyed a monster, the effect of "Presider" lets Sosuke draw 1 card. Turn 3: Sosuke * Activates "Offerings to the Dead", discarding "Mercenary Djinn" and sending "Djinn Hosteler of Rituals" to his Graveyard, then drawing 1 card, with the effect of "Mercenary" letting him add "Crossroads Ritual" back to his hand. * Activates "Crossroads Ritual", using the effect of "Contract Interest" to banish "Presider" and "Hosteler" to Ritual Summon "Persecutor Djinn" and "Shackle Djinn". ** The effect of "Hosteler" lets him add "Djinn Disserere of Rituals" to his hand. ** "Contract Interest" gains a second counter. * Activates the effect of "Shackle Djinn". * Attacks and destroys the three "002" with his three "Djinns" (Shijima 3600 → 3200 → 1900 → 200). Since all three were Summoned using "Presider", Sosuke draws 3 cards. ** The effect of "Shackle" activates, banishing one "002" and sending "Djinn Demolisher of Rituals" to the Graveyard. * Sets 1 card. Turn 4: Shijima * Activates "Miracle of the Weak", drawing 2 cards. * Activates "Wonder Oil", protecting his monsters from the effect of "Persecutor". * Activates "Desk Organization", shuffling one "002" back into his deck and Special Summoning "Deskbot 001" from his Deck. * Pendulum Summons "Deskbot 009". * Tunes "001" and "009" to Synchro Summon "Deskbot Jet" (ATK 3500). * Activates its effect, destroying "005" to Special Summon "002" from his deck. ** The effect of "002" activates. Shijima searches for and activates "Deskbot 007". * Activates the effect of "003" on itself (ATK 4500). ** Sosuke activates the effect of "Persecutor", discarding 1 card to negate the effects of "003". didn't realize that since it's not a continuous effect "Wonder Oil" won't help * Attacks and destroys "Persecutor" with "Jet" (ATK 4000) (Sosuke 4000 → 2300). * During his Main Phase 2, Shijima activates the effect of "Desk Organization", Pendulum Summoning "005" from the Extra Deck. ** The effect of "005" activates, destroying Sosuke's "Contract Interest". Turn 5: Sosuke * Activates "Demonic Distortion", returning "Presider" and "Hosteler" to the Graveyard and increasing the ATK of "Shackle" by 2500 (ATK 5200). * Activates the effect of "Buster Djinn" in his Graveyard which he discarded with the effect of "Persecutor", destroying all of Shijima's monsters. * Activates his face-down "Blue Infection", forbidding Shijima from Pendulum Summoning during the next turn. mocks Shijima saying that only dumb players waste all their resources on attacks. He says that this is what he can do with setup and intelligent moves, and that taunts a frustrated Shijima about whether he can miraculously top deck something to turn the tables Turn 6: Shijima * Passes. Turn 7: Sosuke * Attacks directly with "Shackle" (Shijima 200 → 0). Keiichiro and Daiki vs Baian and Furiko Turn 1: Daiki * "Wind-Up Hunter" loop. Discards three cards for Furiko and three for Baian. Turn 2: Furiko * Forfeits the duel, leaving her cards and LP to Baian (Baian 4000 → 8000). * Daiki forfeits as well. Turn 3: K * Activates "Artifical Mass Production Factory". Uses its effect, paying 800 LP (K 4000 → 3200) to Special Summon an "Artificial Token". * Normal Summons "Genomix Fighter" as a Level 3 monster. * Tunes his monsters to Synchro Summon "Psychic Diviner". ** Activates its effect. He reveals "Emergency Teleport", "Esper Girl" and "Superhuman Teleporter" (K 3200 → 4200), placing "Esper Girl" on top of his deck and "Emergency Teleport" second. * Sets 3 cards. (hand 1) Turn 4: Baian * Sets his Pendulum Scales with "Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior" and "Magical Scale". * Pendulum Summons "Ventdra, the Empowered Warrior", "Defender the Dark Magical Knight" and "Magical Something". ** "Defender" gains 3 counters. * Activates the effect of "Defender" thrice, removing all three counters. Until K's End Phase, the first three times that his Spellcaster-Type monsters would be destroyed, they are not. * Overlays "Ventdra" and "Defender" to Xyz Summon "Dark Alchemic Magician". ** Its effect activates, Setting "Unit Recycle Plant" from his Graveyard. * Activates the effect of "Alchemic Magician", discarding "Hydrotortoise, the Empowered Warrior" to Set a card from his Graveyard on his field ("Pendulum Back"). * Activates "Unit Recycle Plant". ** "Something" gains one counter. ** Activates the effect of "Magical Scale", Special Summoning it from his Pendulum Zone. * Overlays "Something" and "Magical Scale" to Xyz Summon "Empress of Prophecy". * Activates the effect of "Empress"; he excavates "Xyz Reborn", "Spellbook of Secrets", "Magical Marionette", "Spell Power Grasp" and "Spellbook of Power", so he attemps to destroy K's "Diviner". ** K activates his face-down "Psychoinversion", protecting "Diviner" (K 4200 → 6000). * Activates the effect of "Alchemic Magician", detaching one material from him to attach two Spell Cards from his deck to "Empress" as materials. ATK 3200 Magician": ATK 3000 * Attacks "Diviner" with "Alchemic Magician". ** K activates the effect of "Diviner", banishing "Esper Girl" and switching "Diviner" to Defense Position. "Diviner" is destroyed. * Attacks directly with "Empress" (K 6000 → 2800). * Activates the effect of "Recycle Plant", adding "Scale" back to his hand. ATK 2900 Turn 5: K * Draws and activates "Teleport", Special Summoning "Psi-Connector". ** The effect of "Psi-Connector" activates, reviving "Genomix Fighter" (K 2800 → 2000). * Activates the effect of "Artifical Mass Production Factory" to Special Summon an "Artificial Token" (K 2000 → 1200). * Normal Summons "Psychic Commander". * Tunes "Psi-Connector" and "Commander" to Synchro Summon "Psychic Lifetrancer". ** Activates its effect, banishing "Commander" (K 1200 → 2400). * Tunes "Genomix" and the token to Synchro Summon "Spirit Ruler Archfiend". * Activates "Psychic Overload", returning "Diviner", "Connector" and "Genomix" to the deck and drawing 2 cards. * Activates the effect of "Archfiend", banishing "Factory" to Special Summon "Esper Girl" back. ** The effect of "Esper Girl" activates, banishing a card. * Tunes "Lifetrancer" and "Esper Girl" to Synchro Summon "Overmind Archfiend". ** The effect of "Esper Girl" activates, letting K add a card to his hand. * Activates his face-down "Psychic Reactor". * Activates "Superhuman Teleporter". * Attacks "Empress" and "Alchemic Magician" with "Spirit Ruler" and "Overmind", with all four being banished. ** The effect of "Spirit Ruler" activates, selecting "Lifetrancer" (K 2400 → 4800). * Activates the effect of "Teleporter", returning both of his monsters to the field (K 4800 → 1600). * Attacks directly with both monsters (Baian 8000 → 4700 → 2000). * Activates the effect of "Overmind", banishing "Esper Girl". * Sets 1 card. (hand 1) Turn 6: Baian * Activates "Pendulum Back", adding "Aether, the Evil Empowering Dragon" and "Breaker the Dark Magical Warrior", which were discarded, to his hand. * Re-Sets "Magical Scale" on his Pendulum Zone, Pendulum Summoning "Aether" and "Breaker". ** "Aether" attempts to banish "Overmind", but K activates the effect of "Psychoinversion" from his Graveyard (K 1600 → 4600). * Removes one counter from "Breaker" to destroy K's face-down card. * Overlays "Aether" and "Breaker" to Xyz Summon "High Counselor of Sorcery". ** Activates its effect, detaching 1 Xyz Material to Special Summon the detached "Aether" again. *** The effect of "Aether" activates, banishing "Overmind". * Activates "Spellbook of Secrets", adding "Spellbook of Power". * Activates "Spellbook of Power" ("Counselor": ATK 3800). * Attacks and destroys "Spirit Ruler" with "Counselor" (K 4600 → 3500). ** The effect of "Spirit Ruler" would activate, but "Counselor" negates it and damages K (K 4500 → 4000). has: the two Spells that were attached to "Empress", "Empowerment" which Furiko discarded and the two "Spellbooks" he just activated ** The effect of "Spellbook of Power" lets him add another "Spellbook" to his hand. * Attacks directly with "Aether" (K 4000 → 1700). * Activates "The Grand Spellbook Tower". Turn 7: K * (hand 2, face-down 1) * Activates "Brain Hazard", Summoning "Esper Girl" back. asks why he didn't bring "Overmind" back instead, but K claims that he can do better than just Summoning a high-Level monster ** The effect of "Esper Girl" activates, banishing a card. * Activates "Space-Time Gate", tributing "Esper Girl" to Special Summon "Space-Time Police". ** The effect of "Esper Girl" activates, letting K add a card to his hand. ** The effect of "Police" activates, with K attempting to banish "Counselor". Baian activates the effect of "Counselor" to negate it, but K activates "ESP Wave", banishing all face-up Spell Cards on the field ("Police": ATK 3300). Since Baian no longer controls Spell Cards, the effect of "Police" resolves. * "Police" attacks and destroys "Aether" (Baian 2000 → 1000). * Sets 1 card. Turn 8: Baian * Top decks "Spellbook of Master" before being eliminated by Tatsumi.